


Recalling You

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: Castiel wasn't suppose to remember. He wasn't suppose to recall his time spent in Dubai, of his covert CIA mission or the time spent with his partner there as they fell in love and everything went sideways. Their memories of the last 16 months were to be wiped clean, back to before they even met, just two operatives out of dozens who never even met, always working in different teams on opposite shifts. The paper thin construct of the fabricated lie tore up the second he saw the video his friend sent him. It was a video of a man, Josh Parker, who claimed his reflexes were so lightning fast he couldn't be shot, the idiot was standing before people, one at a time and having them pay to try and shoot them. After several failed attempts, the man let out a loud scream and came up to the camera. Castiel paused on a close up of the man's face as he heart beat faster and his head hurt. Dean?





	Recalling You

Castiel wasn't suppose to remember. He wasn't suppose to recall his time spent in Dubai, of his covert CIA mission or the time spent with his partner there as they fell in love and everything went sideways. Their memories of the last 16 months were to be wiped clean, back to before they even met, just two operatives out of dozens who never even met, always working in different teams on opposite shifts. The paper thin construct of the fabricated lie tore up the second he saw the video his friend sent him. It was a video of a man, Josh Parker, who claimed his reflexes were so lightning fast he couldn't be shot, the idiot was standing before people, one at a time and having them pay to try and shoot them. After several failed attempts, the man let out a loud scream and came up to the camera. Castiel paused on a close up of the man's face as he heart beat faster and his head hurt. Dean? Castiel's head pounded and he tried to make sense of the video. Did he even know this man? His head told him no, but something inside was screaming yes, begging Castiel to remember. Why wouldn't he remember this man if he knew him? He was broad shouldered, lean muscle and those eyes...a flicker of a memory danced within his mind before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Castiel wanted to scream, it seemed like the more he tried to think if he knew the man, the more his head ached and he couldn't hold onto the floating memories. He resolved to see the head of the tech department Charlie Bradbury, if anyone could help him figure this out, he was sure she could. The firery redhead had hacked her way into the CIA when she was only 10 and earned herself a full time spot as the head of their tech department as soon as she graduated (provided of course she stopped trying to hack them just for kicks). 

Castiel was a mess. He couldn't sleep a wink that night. He just kept replaying the video and pausing it on the insanely gorgeous and quite literally insane man on the screen.

"Who are you?"


End file.
